Thoron's tale
by sonicadam132
Summary: Thoron was just a combatant in the Cyrodill arena when he was given the task to protect the emperor.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Date was 4E194. Thoron was looking up at the arena. He was a Nord and was only ten. His dad was with him. "Is this truly what you want?" asked Thoron's father. Thonron had wanted to join the arena since a young age, he want to be a champion of it and with the title, the money to help his parents. His parents were poor and lived in a shanty town outside of the city with other poor people. "yes" said Thoron "I want to help the family"

"You understand that it is very difficult to become a champion, you must yield when it is needed or you may die"

"I understand Father" Thoron replied. Thoron took a deep breath and entered the Arena without his father.

Inside there were people queuing to see the next fight and a door way saying combatants, but before Thoron could continue he was stopped by a city guard. "halt child, where are you parents"

"outside sir, I'm here as a trainee"

"then you need to meet the captain of the watch, they are here today to take up new recruits for the arena"

"why him?"

"it's a she, and she is here to make sure only the best are chosen, since the normal recruiter seems to be incompetent of doing so, I'll take you to her" Thoron followed the guard down the hall of the combatants. There were paintings of the champions though out the years. At the end of the hall there was a woman. She has a list in her hand. "another new one?" she asked?

"yes ma'am" responded the guard. The Captain looked at Thoron and nodded, you don't seem capable, but of course looks can't really tell, and the will be capable to battle in a few years' time, and remember once you sign up, the arena will be your home" Thoron nodded, the captain gave Thoron a sheet of paper with the terms and conditions, Thoron didn't read them, he had some on his bedroom wall and he read them every night. Thoron signed his name at the bottom, the one of the few things he knew how to write. The captain looked at the signature "so, your name is Thoron , I welcome you to your new life" Thoron nodded

Thoron was given a tour of the Arena. He was told where his sleeping quarters were, and he was soon the bloodworks and the training area. Then since there was not a match on he was shown the arena pit itself. There were still body parts at the edges of the arena since they were not cleaned up until all the fights finished, since the last battle was ten minutes ago they were cleaning it up. There were still people in the area surrounding the arena pit. They were still talking about the match and other things, namely the state of the empire. But Thoron being young did not understand nor did he care about the state of the empire. Then he was taken back to his quarters. There were more kids there this time. There were a mix of races. A imperial and a Redguard walked up to Thoron, "what do you want, Nord, you are in the wrong place" said the imperial the Redguard stood behind him and nodded. "my mum said it was the Nords that caused the unrest in Bravil" said the redgaurd. A Dunmer came up to them and shouted "leave him alone, it was the skooma dealers that caused it, it was not nords, Nords are a good race, they gave us back Solstheim, they had a choice and they felt sorry about the red year"

"go away dark elf, this isn't any of your business "

"make me, I hope your parents get found by the Thalmor" The Imperial and the Dunmer started to fight. A khajiit came over and tried to stop them. Thoron helped. Once the two were split up Thoron thanked the dunmer, "no problem, my name is Balamus Indalara, whats yours?"

"it's Thoron, and what is yours?" and Thoron turned to the Khajiit.

"it's Jo'Rakha, are you not going to hit me?"

"why would I?"

"most people do"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ten years passed. Thoron, Balamus and Jo'Rakha became friends. They practiced together and if any one picked on one of them they all backed each other up. They were often called the brothers of the arena, after their training they fought together. They were undefeated and raised the ranks quickly. They became the champions of teams.

Thoron was sitting in the training hall helping new recruits train. Balamus came in and told Thoron "we are expected to fight solo against the top champions, I've been told you have Uramul Bularz to fight" Thoron looked at Balamus in shock, Uramul was the orc champion he has never lost a macth. "also the emperor will be there" Thoron nodded. This would be the biggest fight hes been in, and he has to do it alone. "when is it?" asked Thoron

"this Fredas"

"but It's Tirdas, so it's three days"

"three days to pratice for your title then" Thoron called the child recruits over to tell them of his future. "you can do it master Thoron" said one of the children. Thoron told the child that their training has finished for the day. Thoron stood up, as the children left, picked up a sword and started to swing it. He needed to pratice as hard as he could if he was to win the title of champion. He trained as hard as he could the next few games until the time of the battle came.

Thoron was standing in the bloodworks waiting for the battle to begin. He could hear the cheering of the crowd. He felt adrenaline run though him, he felt he could do it and he had to show off in front of the emperor. Balamus came up to Thoron and said "the rules of the fight has changed, a Altmer mage has joined the fight"

"thanks for backing me up" said Thoron. Thoron and Balamus entered the arena pit. The sound of the crowd was deafening. The gates were lowered and Thoron and Balamus ran into battle. The blades of the enemies meet. Thoron went for the orc and Balamus went for the altmer. Thorons blade clashed against the orcs blade as he pushed it out of the way, then went to strike back, but Thoron raised his sword again and blocked the incoming strike. This Fight continued. While Thoron and the Orc fought, Balamus fought the mage. The spectators would say the fight was the best fight in the century ever since the Champion of Cyrodiil fought. Thoron knocked down the orc who refused to give in so Thoron brought down the hilt of his sword apon his head. He then ran over to Balamus and the mage and killed him. The crowd went wild. Thoron and Balamus returned to the bloodworks. A man was standing there waitng for them. "Thoron Battle-born?" Thoron nodded "I am part of the Penitus Oculatus, my name is Crassius Rato and I am here on behalf of the emperor, he needs a new personal guard and he has asked for you to take the place. Balamus pushed Thoron forward, "go for it" he said Thoron looked at him then turned back to Crassius Rato. "I will take your offer"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thoron was taken out of the arena and Crassius told Thoron " you have sharp senses and a willingness to kill, which is what we require in the Penitus Oculatus, we have been watching you for a while, despite that the Dark Brotherhood was ended in Skyrim by the Dragonborn, the emperor still need protection, we are also assassins of sorts, which is why you need sharp senses "

"what makes you better than the Dark Brotherhood then?"

" we kill for the cause of good" Thoron and Crassius walked up to the edges of the Imperial city. Where there were two Thalmor standing guard. "so "said one "this is the Nord you spoke of, is he a believer of Talos"

"Talos is a god no matter what you say"

""We once had the Eight. For what reason did we need the Nine? But Talos was a man, and a man cannot become a god."

"talos is a god, just because you elves can't accept that man man is higher than you" retorted Thoron

"we don't need another civil war" said Crassius "controlling Skyrim has made us weak, but at least we have it with the help of the dragonborn."

"of course we needed freedom, you are weak without the Thalmor"

"do you want to join us or not?"

"i will"

"the empire need the Thalmor" said the agent "not Nords"

"just go" said Crassius "you are making things worse than it needs to be" The Thalmor agent sighed "yes, commander" and pushed past Thoron with the other Thalmor following him.

"Thalmor Scum" whispered Thoron under his breath

"did you say something?" asked Crassius

"no, must have been the wind"

"okay, we better get moving , we need to get to Bruma by Nightfall of Sundas " and so Crassius picked up some bags and gave one to Thoron they walked out of the imperial city into the wilderness of Cyrodiil.

By the night time Thoron and Crassius stopped out side a ruined fort. "we rest here tonight" Thoron dropped the bag onto the ground and heard metal fall out. "what was I carrying?" asked Thoron he looked and saw that some iron armor fell out and a sword was poking out, the armor was quite dented and seems that one fireball would melt it. "why did you make me carry all that?"

"it's your armor for our journey, I didn't say you couldn't look in the bag did I"

"but it's rubbish, it is not worth it's weight"

"what did you expect new recruits to get, Daedric armor?"

"no, but a imp might kill me in it"

"well don't let a imp get you, I will stay up first and take watch, then I will get you when it's your turn, there is a tent and a sleeping mat in my bag, which I left by the tree, the Great forest is a dangerous place off the roads, and we need to get to Bruma fast so we have taken a Short cut" Thoron went over to the tree and started to unpack the equipment. He set up the Tent while Crassius sat on a log looking out back towards the Imperil City. Once the Tent was sent up Thoron went into it as the sun started to set and he went to sleep.

Part way though the night Thoron woke up, he heard some thing outside moving around, he felt around for a weapon and remembered that they were left out outside where he left the bag. Crassius came into the tent Thoron almost hit him until he realised who it was. "take this" said Crassius and he gave Thoron a sword, "it's your turn" Thoron left the tent and saw the faint light's of the imperial city in the distance. Thoron sat down and started his watch.


End file.
